Le réveil
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) /!\ Spoil fin saison 2 : Et si Guren n'était plus possédé par Mahiru, que ressentirait-il ? Que ce passerait-il ? Rating T pour le sang. Possibilité d'une suite mais pas confirmé.
**Salut salut !**

 **Voici mon premier OS sur le fandom d'Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End). Le titre est assez courant, je sais, mais il reflète parfaitement l'histoire.**

 **J'ai mis un peu de temps pour le faire et je ne suis toujours pas convaincue par le résultat mais voilà... J'allais pas laisser ce pauvre texte au fin fond d'un dossier sans le publier :D**

 **/!\ Post-saison 2 : ne venez pas râler et crier a** **u spoil si vous n'avez pas fini de regarder la saison :P**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'OnS ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Le point de vue est celui de Guren.**

* * *

Néant :

Je sombrais dans un abîme sans fond.

Quelques temps plus tôt, je me trouvais dans le paysage démoniaque de Mahiru, sentant ses bras réconfortants qui m'entouraient. Puis sa présence avait disparu et tout s'était effacé. J'avais été abandonné dans cette chute infinie. J'avais d'abord hurlé de frayeur, avant de m'attendre au choc brutal du sol contre mon corps. Mais plus ça durait, moins je me disais que j'atterrirai un jour.

Je coulais dans ma propre conscience.

 **OoO**

 _Il y avait du sang par terre et sur ma lame. Des chaînes sifflaient tout autour de moi, transperçant des corps. Il y avait beaucoup de victimes. C'était drôle. C'était horrible. Je devais continuer. Je devais arrêter ça._

Ma tête me brûla. Un verrou semblait sauter, libérant mon cœur et ma mémoire.

 _Kureto. L'ange. Les vampires. Le Bataillon exterminé. L'escouade de Shinoa qui se battait toujours aux côtés de Narumi. Et Kimizuki à mes pieds, blessé._

La scène sanglante que je voyais ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Je venais apparemment de planter la pointe de mon épée dans l'épaule du binoclard. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Etait-ce vraiment moi qui venais d'utiliser ma lame contre mon propre camp ? C'était totalement incohérent ! Je n'aurais…

Mahiru.

Saleté de démone. Elle avait réussi à prendre possession de moi. Je savais que ça finirait par arriver mais c'était plus tôt que ce que je pensais. J'avais ressenti son excitation comme si c'était la mienne. Mais pourquoi s'attaquait-elle à n'importe qui ? Quel était son but ? A moins que ce ne soit que pour massacrer ceux qui m'étaient proches. J'eu soudain une sensation de sueurs froides, me rappelant de la suite petit à petit.

 _Yûichiro arrivait dans ma direction._

Il était furieux, et ce n'était franchement pas étonnant vu que son coéquipier était blessé par ma faute. Mais sa lame s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ma gorge. Il me fixait avec de grands yeux ouverts et larmoyant. Son bras tremblait. Il semblait si fragile en cet instant, que j'avais eu envie de lui dire que tout irait bien, comme lorsqu'il était encore enfant. Il avait l'air tellement perdu, entre le fait de ne pas croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et le choc de voir tout le monde se faire assassiner autour de lui. Il devait se croire en plein cauchemar, et ce n'était pas très loin de la réalité.

Il fallait que cela cesse.

Je devais reprendre le contrôle de mon corps.

Je me rappelais avoir tenté d'échapper à la prise de Mahiru, essayant de séparer ses pensées et ses émotions des miennes. J'avais eu un faible espoir lorsque le visage de Yû s'était éclairé et qu'il avait prononcé mon nom. Oui, j'allais y arriver ! J'avais commencé à sentir de nouveau mes jambes et j'en avais été soulagé. Mais dans une tentative désespérée pour reprendre le contrôle, ma démone avait abattu mon épée sur l'insolent qui osait la déranger.

 _Le corps de mon protégé fut sectionné verticalement du cou jusqu'en-dessous de la clavicule._

L'horreur que j'avais ressenti permit à Mahiru de totalement me posséder. Elle avait osé. Elle s'en était prise à Yû. Celui que j'avais sauvé, que j'avais éduqué, que j'avais entraîné. Celui que je considérais comme mon petit frère. Ou comme mon fils. Je n'avais jamais su clairement où s'arrêtaient mes sentiments pour lui et en quoi mon rôle consistait. Je l'avais forcé à se trouver une nouvelle famille. Je l'avais protégé des manigances des Hiragi. J'avais fait en sorte d'entraver son Séraphin pour qu'il ne souffre pas. Mais j'avais finalement échoué et il était dorénavant étendu à mes pieds lui aussi. Des flots de sang étaient en train de s'échapper de sa blessure et l'air surpris de son visage était accompagné par des grimaces de douleur.

Je l'avais blessé, et pas seulement physiquement.

J'avais détruit toute la confiance qu'il me portait. A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais su, ou voulu savoir, quels étaient ses sentiments pour moi. Comment me voyait-il ? Un père ? Un frère ? Un protecteur ? Ou peut-être que ça n'appartenait pas à cette catégorie-là. Après tout, j'étais plus absent que présent, je lui avais caché ses origines, je lui avais menti et je l'avais manipulé. Il avait aussi pu me voir comme un dictateur ou comme un lâche. Une chose est sûre : je n'étais désormais plus qu'un traître à ses yeux.

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Avec un sentiment d'abandon brûlant ma poitrine et un goût amer dans la bouche, j'avais laissé ma démone prendre tout le contrôle. Mon corps et mon esprit était à sa merci, et j'avais besoin de ça. Je n'aurais sûrement pas dû mais je n'avais pas pu supporter la situation.

Yûichiro allait mourir.

C'était obligatoire vu la plaie immense qui lui avait sectionné un quart de l'abdomen. La plaie que je lui avais faîte. Mahiru avait prestement fait disparaître l'envie de vomir que j'avais eue. Mes doutes et mon malaise furent engloutis sous ses propres émotions, et j'avais plongé avec plaisir dans l'oubli.

 **OoO**

Retour au noir abyssal.

La vision de cauchemar était partie mais les sentiments revenaient à toute allure, et avec une force décuplée. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était que Yû avait dû me haïr pendant ses derniers instants. Et je crois que je me haïssais aussi maintenant. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça. J'aurais dû faire n'importe quoi pour éviter ce massacre.

J'avais perdu tous mes droits en me montrant égoïste.

Si je n'avais pas laissé Mahiru prendre le contrôle, j'aurais peut-être pu sauver les quelques soldats encore en vie. Mais non. J'avais été lâche. J'avais tout abandonné pour ne plus souffrir. J'avais arrêté de me battre pour ce que je voulais. J'avais perdu mon honneur.

Et maintenant, je restais seul au milieu du néant.

J'aurais pu en rire, si je n'avais pas si mal au cœur. J'étais pathétique, mais Yû était mort. Il était mort à cause de moi. Je voulus hurler mais ma gorge refusa de fonctionner. Je voulus me blesser, mais corps refusa de bouger. J'étais seul et impuissant.

Pour l'éternité.

* * *

 **Je vous en prie, laissez des reviews :D C'est toujours sympa d'avoir un avis sur ce qu'on a écrit ;) Même un "j'aime" ou "j'aime pas" suffis ! Ou si vous avez vu des fautes, n'hésitez pas ! Je n'ai pas de correctrice donc j'avoue que j'ai peut-être pas tout fouillé.**

 **Sinon, je ferais bien une suite, mais elle prendra un peu de temps ;)**

 **Kisses**


End file.
